


Summon

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come in small packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

The Doctor slipped Donna’s ring into a slot in the TARDIS console.

“It’s just a piece of junk my mum picked up in an estate sale. I don’t know what you think… Oh.” She stopped suddenly as a see-through version of another man appeared. “That’s the dead Prime Minister!”

“Like the genie in Aladdin’s ring,” grinned the Doctor.

Donna goggled at him. “Aladdin had a lamp, Martian-boy.”  
  
“He had both. Read the original, not Disney. The genie in the ring saved him when the lamp was stolen.”

“Quite. But I won’t be calling anyone else ‘Master’,” replied the apparition.


End file.
